Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present disclosure disclosed herein relates to a rotary electric machine and a rotor core manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112166, an electric motor is provided with a magnet-embedded rotor in which permanent magnets are embedded in a rotor core at predetermined intervals.